Sethhhh
Sethhhh, also known simply as Seth, is an active member of popular gaming website Tengaged. Since joining the site, Seth has played a total of three official Tengaged games, as well as taken part in three Group Games. He has also, since October of 2012, hosted his own Big Brother Group Game. His current Karma Per Game is 25, based off of three games. His color level is Light Green, which he has owned since October 7, 2012. Early life Seth is 17 years of age, being born on June 16, 1995. For most of his life, Seth has lived in various parts of Eastern Kentucky, ranging from areas such as Lancaster to Lawerence County. Seth also lived in Florida for a brief period of time, before returning to Kentucky. Though he no longer lives there, Seth frequently visits on vacation and for holidays, most recently during Christmas of 2012. Seth has described high school as "the best years of his life" thus far, and often alludes to his "high social standing" in school. Though often noted as being narcassistic and snobby in the outside world, Seth has mostly been met with praise by the general Tengaged public. Seth has been a fan of Big Brother since 2004, when he began watching Big Brother 5. He has watched all subsequent seasons, as well as watched the previous seasons online. Though only watching the televised version of the series from season five to twelve, Seth later began watching the live feeds for season thirteen as well as the following seasons. Seth frequently cites HouseGuests Daniele Donato, Rachel Reilly, and Dan Gheesling to be some of his favorite HouseGuests from the series, but dislikes HouseGuests such as Ian Terry and James Zinkand. He discovered Tengaged after a Google search for a game similar to Big Brother. Tengaged Games Seth joined Tengaged on March 4, 2012, when he enrolled in his first Tengaged Castings game. The game was ultimately won by user MaryC, with Seth coming in second place, making it through the game without being nominated for eviction. That May, Seth joined his second Castings game. The game lasted for a total of thirteen days, with Seth being crowned the winner on the final day. Following a hiatus due to his blogging obligations, Seth joined his third Castings game in September of 2012. The game lasted for a total of ten days, with Seth earning his second consecutive win. This also made his third consecutive game in which he was not nominated throughout the course of the game. Seth has chosen to not play official games for a while, and is currently focusing on playing Group Games hosted by various other Tengaged participants. Since September, Seth has decided to participate in Group Games throughout the site, rather than official Tengaged games. On the decision, Seth has claimed that Group Games are "more fun and interesting than the usual Tengaged games. The people on this site have so many great ideas, and it's fun to be able to participate in these events they've planned out." Seth's first Group Game, Gheesling's Big Brother 1, began in October of 2012 and was hosted by Tengaged user Gheesling. While taking part in the series, he won a total of five Power of Veto competitions and one Head of Household competition. That same month, he became a HouseGuest on BigBruv's Big Brother 2 USA, where he was placed on the Athletes clique. Due to personal issues later that month, however, Seth had to walk from both games. Following his return that November, he became a HouseGuest for Matt's Big Brother 1!, which began on November 11, 2012. Hosting Main article: Sethhhh's Big Brother In October 2012, Seth began hosting his premiere season of Sethhhh's Big Brother. The season featured a total of 13 HouseGuests competing to win, and various twists along the way. The main twist of the season was the inclusion of "Big Brother Coins", in which HouseGuests could buy various items and advantages in the game for a cost of "coins" which were earned through various ways. Due to the personal troubles that caused him to walk from various group games that month, Seth eventually had to cancel the initial first season. The game has been renewed recently, though it is unknown when auditions for the new season will begin. On November 15, 2012, it was confirmed that the new season would begin that December. Unlike the previous season, Seth stated that the season would last from an estimated 60-80 days. Gameplay Seth's gameplay in both Group Games and Official Games is mostly based on having a strong social game. According to Seth, "a social game is just as important as winning competitions." Though he attempts to maintain a truthful style of gameplay, there have been instances where he has had to turn on an ally or lie to advance further in a game. One point Seth often brings up is that "it's just a game", and he attempts to harbor no ill will towards other participants. On Seth's gameplay, Tengaged user Dagherager, who played in Seth's second Castings game, stated "You were very social, but you also weren't constantly spamming. ... Also you where a very good ally, always responding to Pms and such. Nice job Seth." Tengaged user deshon, from Seth's third Castings game, stated "You are so kind and one of the best competitors on this site i have met." Group Games As Contestant As Host External links Sethhhh's Tengaged user page